Dark Spark Circus
by botgal
Summary: Oh, you're here, you're here! We're so glad you could come! Come and see the Dark Spark Circus! You'll see all sorts of horrendous creatures! Three faced creatures, prehistoric beasts, and small yellow freaks! Drop by and see them, drop by and see them.
1. Disappearance

This fic' is based heavily off of the Vocalod song 'Dark Woods Circus'. After you read this you gotta' listen to it. It's friggin' awesome! Note, this story takes place _before, _not after, Prowl and Blurr die, _after _Sari gets her upgrade, and _after_ they all meet the jet-twins Jetfire and Jetstorm. Don't ask how that's possible, my story, my rules. Anyways, I don't own the song or the show yadda yadda yadda. On with the story!

The big Elite Guard ship made contact with Earth's ground in front of the earth-bound autobot's base. Ultra Magnus came out followed by Jazz, Sentinel Prime, Blurr, and Ironhide. The earth-bound autobots came out to greet theit leaders along with their little techno-organic friend Sari. Sentinel looked at they greeted each other with the formal Cybertronian greeting and then Ironhide walked forward and pulled Bumblebee into a tight headlock.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Bumbler. Blown anything up lately?" He asked as he proceeded to give the smaller 'bot a noogie as Bumblebee struggled.

"Ironhide, would you please stop harrassing Optimus' crew." Ultra Magnus asked patiently.

"Yes Sir!" Ironhide saluted as he dropped bumblebee to the floor.

"Hey, where are the jet-twins?" Bumblebee questioned from his place on the floor.

"That's actually why we're here. The twins have gone missing and we thought this would be the first place we'd look." Sentinel said from behind the autobot leader.

"We haven't seen 'em around here" Sari said on the ground next to Bumblebee. Ironhide made a jump back and landed girlishly on one foot.

"Yikes! You keep that, that, that, **thing** away from me!" he yelled as he jumped away from Sari.

"Relax Ironhide. The organics on this planet are quite peaceful, this one especially won't harm you." Ultra Magnus said as he regarded Sari.

"Oh, uhh, I knew that sir. I was just testing you. Uhhmmm, yeah, heh heh" he said nervously as Ratchet shook his head,

"In the meantime, we will be staying here until we are assured that the twins are not here. Also, the prisoner Wasp has also disappeared from the autobot stockades. We're here to see if he might be hiding here." Blurr said in his usual fast-paced speech.

"You know come to think of it, we haven't seen anything of Blackarachnia, Starscream or his clones, Blitzwing, or the Dinobots" Prowl commented from the sidelines.

"I think there's something pretty funky going on around here, dig?" Jazz asked from the side.

"I don't know what we should do now but get some recharge. It's getting pretty late." Ratchet said, pointing to the dark night sky.

"Very good point Ratchet. We will turn in for the night, then begin our search tomorrow." Optimus said before turning around and heading back into the plant.

"Very wall, good night all" Ultra magnus said before following suit back into the Elite Guard ship.

They all said their goodnights before heading to their own rooms. Bumblebee laid down on his berth and immediately fell into a deep recharge. During his slumber he heard voices. They were sayig things like, 'Do you think he'll be a good one?', 'I think I know what he could do', and 'Oh yes,yes. I think he''ll be a perfect addition after all'. He tossed and turned on his berth while he dreamed of things like mechs that ate the limbs of their own kind and deformed songstresses with enchanting voices. He dreamt of wild beasts that were pitted up against each other for their own survival, and demented two-headed creatures and three-faced creatures that murmured pure madness. All of them with rusted and dissappating armor and circutry. He awoke with a start, dripping coolant sweat as he tried to shake the dream from his conciousness. He looked up and didn't have time to form a scream as a dark shadow enveloped his shaking frame.

The autobots awoke the next morning to the sound of frantic scuffling and yelling. They ran into Bumblebee's room where Sari was running around frantically and looking everywhere in the big room. Her eyes were wide and panicked. Ratchet picked her up by the back of her dress and put her in his hand. "Sari! What has gotten into you! What's going on!" He yelled.

She seemed to be stifling a sob as she said "It's Bumblebee, he's gone missing too!"


	2. Discovery

Hello all! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappie, because here comes another one right at ya! You all know I own nothing (who does?) On with the story.

Bumblebee awoke, confused and sore. He looked around and saw that he was in a strange place. The whole place seemed to have cloth walls and cages. He tried to move his aching arms, only to find that they had been held down with strong metal chains binding his wrists and ankles. He lay his head back on the ground and tried to remember how he got there in the first place. He had only been thinking for a minute when he heard the swish of cloth and heavy pounding footsteps. He looked back up to see a tall, dark mech who's height seemed rivaled only by Megatron's. He would have made a smart comment, but something made him hold his glossa, the tall mech seemed to eminate an aura of pure hatred and evil.

He looked down at the silent yellow mech and spoke. Well, at least Bumblebee thought he spoke. The mech didn't move his lips, but a voice seemed to eminate from nowhere even though it all seemed that he was doing it. _So_ the voice whispered in a manner that sent a shiver all throught Bumblebee's protoform, _I finally get to meet you. I must say, I think you're going to be a great addition to my little troupe._ Bumblebee finally found his seemingly long-lost voice and whispered, "Who are you?"

_That isn't important right now. What's important right now is that I ask you a few questions._ He swooped down until he seemed to be crouching next to the youngling. _The first question, what do you like to do? _Bumblebee started slightly at the simpleness of the question. He had expected this mysterious mech to try and get some information out of him. Not a question about what he liked to do. He was about to answer when the mech placed his hand on Bumblebee's forehead and made his hand glow. The action sent a violent chill through his frame. He felt as if he had just been dunked in a vat of liquid nitrogen.

_I see, you like to go fast. You like to be free, to go wherever your little spark desires. Just for the feel of it._ The giant dark mechs voice reverbrated through his head. _No need to worry now young one, I got all of the other answers I need to know from your thoughts already._ He moved his hands quickly and unlatched all of the chains that bound Bumblebee. _Stand._ He did as he was told and stood rigid and still, ready to strike if necessary. _ No need to be so tense young Bee. But we won't be needing to call you that anymore now will we?_ Bumblebee looked up at him, confused. That is, until he said, _Your name is now Inazuma. That has a nice ring to it now doesn't it? Inazuma, I shall have my apprentices show you to your new home. Oh Chi, Niku, could you come here for a minute?_ As he spoke, two beings came in, they were both about the same height as Ultra Magnus, give or take a foot or two.

Chi was a sleek, dangerous-looking femme. She was deep, dark energon blue with emerald green optics that looked oddly like those of a tiger. Every time she took a small, graceful move Bumblebee could see a small blade of metal move on one of her joints. Everywhere there was a joint on her body there was a small blade that showed itself when she bent that joint.

Niku, on the other hand was a bulky, broad-shouldered mech with neon black optics. He was a dark, protoform gray despite the fact that he was so obviously sporting a load of heavy armor. His arms were crossed tightly across his chassis where they bulged with crunching power. He had an air of power around him that seemed to demand utter and absolute fear and respect.

You needed us master? Chi asked in a surprisingly soft and childlike voice.

_Yes actually, I need you to take our newest, friend, to where he will be staying with the others._ The tall dark mech answered to both Chi and Niku.

**Of course sir, we shall do it right away.** Niku said in a deep, baritone voice.

_Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some important buisness I need to urgently attend to. Please get him ready for his training right away._

**Yes sir.** The two answered in unison. The mech turned to the door of what Bumblebee saw to be a tent and opened it. Before he stepped out he stopped and said, _Oh, one more thing. You were wondering my name, and it's Akuma._ He stepped out and let the flap close behind him.

Bumblebee stood nervously in front of the two tall 'bots. He noticed that, like Akuma, they both had no symbols discerning them as autobot or decepticon. Niku reached forward and grabbed Bumblebee by the soulder hard enough to dent the plating. "Ow! Stop it! Let go! That really hurts!" he yelled while trying to free himself from the giant robot's grasp.

**Akuma-sama said to prepare you for your training, and that's what we're going to do.** Niku said as he threw the smaller mech at Chi. She immediately lashed forward by bending her lower arm joints and spinning in a circle as he flew at her. She caught him and he cried out in pain again as energon leaked from his crushed shoulder and the twin scars that she had placed on his abdomen. She gave a sadistic smile as she flexed her fingers and dug the many sharp points into his back.

Oh, don't worry. We only have to do this once, to get you in the look for your training. She then tossed him back at Niku who punched him in the head, making a wide dent in his helmet. More energon than he had ever bled flowed out of him at that very moment. The pain was unbearable at the start. Now he felt like he was going to offline at any moment. That pain only intensified when Niku stepped on his legs and pressed down hard enough to make several small dents in them, but not break them completely.

After what seemed to be an hour of this torture and being tossed back and forth between mech and femme it finally ended. Niku tossed him back to Chi one last time, but this time, she caught him lightly and put him gently in her arms. Sort of like how a mother would hold her new sparkling in her arms. He felt her walk as she took slow, measured steps to the door. He was still bleeding profusely, but she didn't seem to mind all that much. She still held him close as though he were a sparkling, careful not to scratch him up anymore than he already was.

He also heard Niku's surprisingly soft footsteps follow them as they walked in the soft moonlight. They went in another tent where he heard people talking. The second they stepped in the tent, the talking stopped. Even though his eyes were closed, Bumblebee could feel all of the eyes in the tent trained on him. Niku and Chi walked another few feet and stopped. He heard the rattling of keys and the click of a lock opening. He felt himself being lowered down and placed on a hard surface. He also heard a vaguely familiar voice murmur, "You beasts!"

He heard no reply from the two tall robots and heard another clink and a swish and he knew they were gone. He was just contemplating what to do next when he heard that voice whisper "Hey, kid, are you still online? Open your eyes!" He opened them and tried to back away, for the sight that waited for him was the sight of Blackarachnia's face. He tried to scramble away, but couldn't because of the pain every move caused him.

"Don't move! You're just going to hurt yourself even more than you are now." She walked away for a minute, and came back a few seconds later with a bucket of what appeared to be water and a clean rag. She then proceeded to soak the rag and clean his wounds of the already hardening energon.

"So, what's the damage on him?" His head shot up in a nanosecond. He knew that voice any where, injuries or not. He turned his head to see not only Starscream and his clones, but all of the missing 'bots so far. They were all in four seperate cages that were squared together so there was a barrier between the four in the center. In one cage there was Starscream and his clones; in Bumblebee's there was him, Blackarachnia, and Blitzwing; in the third there were the dinobots and something seemingly hiding behind them; and in the fourth, all by himself, Wasp who was way off in the far corner of his.

"Hey, are Jetfire and Jetstorm here too? He looked at Blitzwing who nodded. The two figures who were hiding behind Grimlock perked up and looked over Grimlock's tail.

"Yellow bumbler 'bot, is that being you?" The twins asked in unison. They peeked over and even in the dark one could see the smiles etched on their faces. They stood up and ran over to the barrier, and Bumblebee gasped. Someone had taken both of the Jetstorm's head and welded it onto Jetfire's body, along with his original head. So it was like they were siamese twins, both connected by the same body. Bumblebee felt dizzy and sick, so he lay his head on the floor, only for it to come to rest on Blackarachnia's lap.

"Ju must haf had qvite an ordeal ja?" Blitzwing asked from his corner of the cage. Bumblebee only had the strength to nod his head a bit. Blitzwing walked over to the young mech and sat down next to him and patting his arm sort of like a father. "Ja, ju haf been through quite a bit in this past hour alone eh mein Kind. I can't say zat everyzing vill be alright now because zen I vould be lying. But ve vill try our best." While he was talking, Blackarachnia had finished washing off his wounds and gently put his head on a small pile of soft, dry rags.

"How did you get here, what happened to the twins, how did I get here, and, what happens now?" he asked, whispering the last part.

"We shall explain that in the morning oh brave and humble young autobot, but for now, you must sleep." Bumblebee recodnised the voice as belonging to Sunstorm, the more brown-nosed of Starscream's clones as the humans would put it.

Blackarachnia spoke up and said "I agree. Don't worry kid, we'll explain all of this when you wake up in the morning." He was about to protest when he heard a soft, soothing music drift around him. It seemed to be emenating from Blackarachnia as she gently stroked his helmet, sort of like how a mother will to calm her child. At first he heard soft piano notes, then it turned to violin, and then flute. Then... she began to sing. She had a surprisingly high singing voice that was as sweet and soft as the flute music. The second she began singing he began to feel sleepy.

_Hibana no ruippuru toshite natte 1ru..._

_Watashi no koe o keisei shi hajimeru..._

_Uta wa anata o tsutsumikomukara hiraite iru..._

She stopped singing for a minute and he just heard the violin music playing. He let the music envelop him and allowed himself to relax as the instruments all joined in to create a soothing melody. At that point, Blitzwing's deep, mellow voice drifted in. But instead of japanese as Bumblebee recodnised it, he was singing the same song, just in german.

_Sono ba shinogi no kotoba wa ichi-ji-teki _**Makeshift Worten, verganglichen Geist, meine Seele ist,**

_na kokoro, watashi no tamashi nanode, _**so vergenglich, aber...**

_ichi-ji-teki de aru mono no..._

He heard the music again as their words became nothing. The music soothed him all the way down to his troubled, worried spark.

_Atsumari _**Sammlung**

_No bunbun no oto _**Stucke von Sound**

_Watashi wa pure _**Ich spiele**

_Anata no kotoba_** Ihe worte**

_Atsumari _**Sammlung**

_Koe no danpen _**Stucke von Sprach-**

_Watashi ga motte kuru _**Ich bringe**

_Anata no kokoro ga akarumi ni _**Ihre Meinung zum Licht**

_Sore wa ringuauto ni suru tame ni _**Um es erklingen**

_Yori oku no! _**mehr und mehr!**

The song grew quicker and a bit more fast paced, yet still soothing and peaceful. He hung on to every note of music and every word they sang, different language or not. Even though the others thought he only knew about video games and all the interesting things on earth, he had actually been learning different earth languages in his spare time. Such as french, chinese, korean, vietnamese, spanish, japanese and german.

_Jitsungen deki nai _** Unerfullbar**

_Setsubo _**Sehnsucht**

_Fukyu _** Verbreitung**

_Kotoba _**Worte**

_Watashi no kokoro_** und mein Geist**

_Yokai sa _**lost sich auf**

He once again heard the soothing blend of the instruments as they came to gether in a harmonic melody. He forced himself to stay awake for the rest of the song he knew was to come.

_Soshite, mada _**Und doch**

_Watashi wa naku _**Ich weine**

_Shindo _** vibrierenden**

_Watashi no sho kokoro _**Mein Geist verscheindet**

_Anata ni totatsu suru_** Sie zu erreichen**

_Watashi ga modoru mae ni _**bevor ich wieder**

_Kyoku ni _** ein Lied**

_Wasurete wa ike nai _**Vergessen Sie nicht,**

_Uta _** Singen**

_Shite kuda sai, wasureru koto no nai koto _**Bitte, nie vergessen**

_Uta_** ein Lied**

_Anata no_** von dir**

_Kozan to..._** und von mir...**

He finally began drifting off as their voices fused with the instruments. Blackarachnia's with the flute, Blitzwing's with the violin. Just before he drifted off, he found the strength to murmur sleepily, "_Oyasumi no haha, __**g**_**oodnight vater"** With that, he had one more look at the two 'bots looking at each other strangely, before falling into a deep recharge.

Well, whaddaya' think? The song that Blackarachnia and Blitzwing is called Otome-a muse by Hatsune Miku. Now for some translations. Chi-blood. Niku-flesh. Akuma-devil. Oyasumi no haha- Goodnight mother. Goodnight vater- Goodnight father. Mein Kind-my child. Inazuma-lightning.

This gives off a bit of a hint for later on in my story. Ya know, it started off as a simple little vocaloid/transformers animated story. But then those evil little plot-bunnies snuck in and made their little plot-bunny holes in my brain, so it evolved into this huge story. * sigh * Either way, love it, hate it, either way please review it! But no flames! Any flames you give me now I will give to Satan so that when you finally die and go to hell I will have Satan give every single flame you have ever given a person so you will feel them forever in your eternal torment!

Hee hee! Anyway's have fun!


	3. Nightmare

Hey ya'll, here's another chapter of Dark Spark Circus! The _slanted _writing is the girl singing and the **bold** writing is the boy singing, the two combined is just _**both**_ of them singing. Regular text next to it is the english translation. Now to answer some reviews.

Tanisa Bumblebrasil- Thank you, I'm flattered. Sorry if you didn't enjoy the music that much, but it it a Vocaloid 'fic so there will be more songs in it. The BB torture just came to me to show how evil Chi and Niku are. Yes, you are evil, and so am I. Two birds of a feather!

The Pimpkin Guardian- Thank you, I'm writing as fast as I can but it'll have to wait a while though since now I'm working on four fanfics. I was already thinking about human characters like that, but thanks for trying to give me an idea. I'll update as fast as humanly possible.

The song I'm using for this chapter is called 'Trick and Treat' sung by Rin and Len Kagamine a. k. a. the Kagamine twins. Bumblebee is the unfortunate victim of their song. I own nothing, enjoy!

Bumblebee was standing on a dark dirt road that was fenced in by both sides by thick straggly trees. He slowly walked the path without any vague idea why he was there or where he was going. He suddenly heard music. First it was just quick piano music, then it turned to drums and other mixed instruments he couldn't name individually. He felt drawn to a big wooden house as though he were in a semi-conscious trance. Then he heard singing. It sounded like two little children singing, but there was something oddly eerie about it.

**Fukai, fukai baai wa, shinrin no koe ni hika a reta amai kuru **Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest pulled by a voice so sweet.

**De, juru sa a, anata mo fukai de au ni ikitai**. Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet.

Bumblebee found himself in the walkway of a big house, one of the biggest he had ever seen, even on Cybertron. He thought he saw two shadows in the trees in front of the house, but he blinked and they were gone.

_Hayaky hayaku, kayaky anata no chisana ashi kyrayami ni jikko dekiru yo ni naru_. Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark.

_Tanoshimi ga no baai ni maku o gemu o purei dekiru __**yo ni,-jo kite zehi, sore ni narimasu**_! Come on, come on, it'll be so fun let's play a game on your mark!

The next thing Bee knew is that he saw two 'bots that looked oddly like Chi and Niku that were standing in the walkway. Then he was in the house between them as Niku held a straight brown stick and Chi splashed a strange, sweet-tasting liquid on his face.

**Kono shinamonsutikku wa subarashii maho no bodesu**. This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick.

_Anata wa amai shiroppude oborete iru sozo shite kudasai._ Imagine you're drowning in the sweetest syrups.

_Yume no mondai, anata wa naku koto kanashimi no koto o yawarage._ Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep.

**Karera ga iru tame tengoku-saky-ra 1 omotte **_**nemuri ni ochiru.**_ Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep.

Bumblebee felt like he was falling. His arms moved, but he didn't want them to. He had no control over his own body, he could see, but he could not control himself. He soon found himself face to face with Chi.

_Shikashi, karera wa anata ga genkaku ga ofu ni mekakushi o toru ni kakoma rete iru baai ni nomi yoidesuga nai yori kaiteki ni sakuhinda._ But they're only good if you're surrounded by hallucinations, when you take the blindfold off there's no more pleasant creations.

**Anata wa anata no te ga kanrenzuke rarete iruto baindo sa rete, watashi no kakato de doraggu shite, anata wa sundni ataete hyoji sa remasu, sore o torimodosu koto wa nai **_**sore wa keiyaku to wa**_**.**

The next thing he knew Bumblebee was sitting in a chair. In a despret act he ran to the door and started pounding on it. He had quick flashes of images of Chi and Niku closing in on another 'bot but he shook them off. He tried the doorknob and the door opened. He ran out and into the hallway. He had more image flashes while he ran but he ignored them. He reached a big room where he stopped and stared in horror. There was a small bot on the floor, no older than a sparkling that was lying dead at Niku's feet. Niku smiled coyly at him as Chi pounced on him from behind and knocked him unconcious. He awoke an unknown time later, tied and partially blindfolded so he could barely see through a slit in it.

He saw both of them sitting down at a shiny, silver table eating and drinking energon.

**Tokidoki, ryoba no naifu, hinouchidokoro no nai ai ga sonzai shinai ni gimon no chiratsuki no kagayaki o sansho shite, sonzai shinai kanpekina kanji wa, kono saikatsu no naka deda. **Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife, a faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life.

_No suruhoru mekakushi ga aru watashi wa, unconsciously watashi okowagatte yoru ni seicho-to kage o miru koto to omotta monodatta. _Through a hole in the blindfold there was something I thought I'd never see, lantern shadows that grew at night unconsiously frightened me.

They disappeard from sight momentarily, only to re-appear right in front of his face. They playfully scolded him before Chi held up a knife to his face, threating playfully to blind him. He began laughing uncontrollably. They said that he was faking and disappeared again. He soon fels smooth hands on his shoulders and heard Chi's childish voice whisper in his audio receptor "Hey, give me that?" before giggling girlishly. He trembled as the approached him standing at their full height.

**Sore wa anata no furui ie ga anata no kenko de okonawa retonode, naze anata wa watashi no mae ni obieta sukoshi ausu no yo ni furuete iru baai wa, gyunyu o shitaidesu ka? **Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse, milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?

As he was singing Chi had somehow changed Bumblebee's paint job so it was streaked black and gold with a number that said 02 on his arm. She then kissed his hand and a ring with a skull appeared.

_Kore wa watashi no domeindesuga, onaji yo nin'i no basho no yo ni atatakaidesu watashi no basho. Watashi wa chodo anata no poketto no naka ni kon, anata wa dan'na kao o ushinau koto wa arimasen motte ikudeshou. _This is my domain, my place, where it's just as warm as any place. I'll just take what's in your pocket now you won't lose any face.

_**.Sugu ni, suguni, soredake ima koko ni sore ataeru watashi o ataemasu. Naze kaitsu , doko de, anata, mo dono yo ni shiru hitsuyo ga nai shitsumon shinaide kudasai. Karera wa nise no omotendashi o shinjiru yo ni anata o yuwaku suru, korera no okashi isu. ,Sugu ni, soredake ima koko ni watashi ni sore o ataeru watashi oataemasu. **_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now. Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how. Eath these sweets they tempt you into believing fake hospitality. Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me.

He was pushed into a chair where dark, snakelike thing curled around his arms and legs, tying him to the chair. He stared in horror as he was engulfed by darkness and...

"Wake up!" A bucket of cold water was splashed on Bumblebee's face and he was rudely awakened. "Tiny yellow robot have nightmare. Spider lady wake you up." Grimlock indicated Blackarachnia who had an empty bucket in her hands.

"I ztill don't zink ju should haf voken heem up. My grandmuzzed alvayz zaid zat eef ju vake zumone during a nightmare zey vill go inzane." Icy commented from the side.

"I think your grandmother is the one who was a bit on the loony side." Blackarachnia snipped back.

Blitzwing looked as if he was about to say more, but at that moment Chi and Niku walked inside the tent. From the glimpse Bumblebee could see, it was still nighttime. Also, his internal clock said it was about 1 o'clock in the morning. "Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but Masuta wa Akuma wanted us to bring you your new friend." She looked at Niku who opened his hand to reveal two humans in his palm. He placed them gently in the cage through the bars and activated a laser barrier system so they couldn't slip back out again.

Bumblebee looked closer at them and saw their features, and they were the strangest humans he had ever seen. The first was a woman, about age 36. She had long red hair that went down to her knees and had cat ears the same color of her hair sticking out the top of her head. She also has a red cat's tail on her butt and catlike feet and hands complete with claws.

The other was a man, about age 35. He had crystal blue hair that was cut neatly on his head where two dog ears also resided. He also had a blue dog's tail and sharp canines that stuck from hisclosed mouth. His face was outward and dog-like, almost like a snout.

"Have fun" Chi winked. She walked by Bumblebee on her way out. She stopped and whispered "Trick and Treat", giggled, and then left. The jet-twins looked confusedly at the femme's retreating back as Bumblebee stared at her, terrified.

Well I hope you all like. This took me a long time to write, that's why it was so slow in the up-bringing. But I certainly hope it was worth the wait for those of you that have been waiting longer than others.Alright, my grandma is coming soon so I have to go. Love y'all, gotta go, peace!


	4. Blue and Red

Wassup! I'm just here to say, enjoy this next chapter of DSC. Seriously though, why is no one reviewing! I just want one or two reviews per chapter, yeah, not like I'm asking for the pink panther diamond people! Oh, and something I should have mentioned before; Chi, Niku, and Akuma are all my OCs. Anyways, I own nothing except for my OCs, here ya' go.

Soon after they were placed into the cage, the two humans woke up.

"Hnnnh, oh my head. I think I had too much to drink because this feels like one major hangover." the woman moaned.

"I think _I_ had too much ice cream. My stomach feels like it's tied into knots." the man said.

"Hey, you alright?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Huh? Whoa, hey Ao, it's one of the Autobots!" the woman said sharply.

"What was that Aka?" Ao asked.

"You heard me, it's one of the transformers, idiot!" she said as she bashed her friend on the head.

"OW! Didn't have to hit me. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, we're also surrounded by D-Cons."

"Wha-? Oh shiiiiitake mushrooms." Aka said as she looked at all of the 'Cons.

"Not all of us is being decepticons." Jetfire said as the now two-headed autobots walked forward.

"Yes, we is also being autobots." Jetstorm finished.

"Okay, seriously, where are the hidden cameras?" Aka asked as she looked into all of the shadows.

"You're not on a hidden camera show, this is real, and we're all trapped here." Blackarachnia said impatiently. Aka held up her hand to say something and stopped to look at her hand. She then shrieked for a short second and grabbed it with her other hand.

"This is new." she said quietly. She then saw her tail and grabbed it too. "Wha'? Ao, take a look at, wha!" she let out a panther-like yowl as she saw Ao's dog bits that it seemed she hadn't noticed before.

"Intersting." Ao said as they both discovered their ears and other animal parts.

"I see that they already knew about this" Slipstream said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't start on me lady! You may be tall as a building but I can still kick your *** all the way from where I'm standing!" Aka yelled as she drew a sword from a hidden sheath on her leg.

"You wanna bet!"

"Bring it sister!" at that Ao grabbed onto Aka's waist and tried to hold her back as she swung and clawed at the female clone. Bumblebee watched this in silence as he rubbed where his shoulder blade would be uncomfortably.

"You look like you're okay" Ramjet lied to Bumblebee.

"I, I don't think so. He looks sort of uncomfortable. Don't hurt me for disagreeing with you. I don't want to get hit!" Skywarp cried from his corner.

"Jeez, you are such a coward!" Aka said, actually stopping her struggling.

"I've pretty much figured it out already Aka" Ao said as he let her go. "The light purple one is a coward, the orange one is a kiss-up, the blue one is and ego-maniac, the tan one is a liar-"

"I am not!" Ramjet interrupted.

Ao ignored him and went on, "and you're?" he waved his hand at Slipstream.

"Don't ask" she snipped, turning away from him. She tossed an epmty energon cube over her shoulder and it flew at Aka. Before Bumblebee could even move towards her she had jumped backwards into the air, turned three mid-air backflips, and landed on the balls of her feet right on top of the empty cube. Blitzwing whistled in amazement as she nimble flipped back onto the ground.

A few hours later after everyone had gone back into stasis and back to sleep, Niku came back in. "**Wake up, insects, it's time to practice."**

"Practice? For what?" Ao asked as he stretched and yawned.

"Ju vill see in a moment" Blitzwing said as he walked out of an opening in the cage followed by all of the others.

They left the tent and Bumblebee was grabbed roughly on the shoulder by Chi, who was waiting outside. Bumblebee had to bite his glossa **hard** to keep from screaming in pain as her sharp fingertips poked at his shoulder blades. Chi noticed him cringing but ignored it. "You will be coming with me. I'll be showing you what you'll be doing here. Niku will show the humans. Come along Inazuma, we don't have all day." Bumblebee stood there dumbly for a second until he realized what she called him. That tall mech, what was his name, Akuma, had said that Inazuma was his new name. Bumblebee still didn't get it, but he followed along seeing that the others had already gone.

Meanwhile, Sari Sumdac was in her room, crying her eyes out. She was crying not only because of the loss of her best friend, who the Elite Guard promised to find, but because of a strange pain in her shoulder blades that wouldn't seem to go away. Sari got up and pulled down the top of her dress, looking at her back in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Two dark purple spots were on her shoulder blades. At first Sari thought that she should tell Ratchet or her father, but then decided against it. It was probably just a part of her new cybertronian growing pains and she decided to just wait it out. So Sari went back to her bed and laid on her stomach and started to read a book.

Back with Bumblebee, Chi had taken him to the biggest of the tents. Inside, Bumblebee was surprised at what he saw. The clones were performing a series of seemingly ipossible acrobatic feats, each in perfect sync with the other. Wasp was just put in another cage in the corner, eating something really suspicious looking in front of him. Bumblebee barely noticed that he was in a straight-jacket before he heard the most beautiful voice that had ever reached his audio receptors. He turned and saw Blackarachnia standing in front of a music stand, rehearsing an eerily familiar song Bumblebee was sure he had heard somewhere before. He looked and saw that Starscream was practicing some techniques with a sword with Aka right beside him under the close supervision of Niku, who was also watching Ao as he and Blitzwing practiced some sort of strange instrument that seemed to match up perfectly with Blackarachnia's song.

Chi shoved Bumblebee on the shoulder-blade hard to get him moving, which made the 'bot cringe and comply. She led him to what seemed to be a big square in the center of the tent. She shoved him rudely into an opening, hitting his pained shoulder-blades, and closed the opening. "Alright Inazuma, this is what you'll be doing, you have to get through this maze as quickly as you can and survive the obstacles while attaining the least amount of damage possible." she said over the edge.

"Wait, survive!" Bumblebee shouted up.

"The clock is ticking little mouse, tick tock. Hee hee hee" she did that overly-childish giggle again and tapped her finger against the wall. Bumblebee took a deep intake of air and started forward. He turned a corner and nearly got blasted in the face with fire. He quickly ducked under it and used the wheels on his shoulders and legs to roll under the flames, though it hurt his shoulder-blades deeply. He transformed into vehicle mode and zoomed on, only to have to jump over a giant pit in the ground that had spikes at the bottom. He was barely able to grab the edge and pull himself up.

Bumblebee strained and rolled onto his back, which only made him cringe in even more pain. He stood up quickly and used his wheels on heels to go forward onto a path from a pair of crossroads. He ran into a dead end and went back so he could go down the other path. At this point the decepticons and jet-twins had stopped what they were doing and flown over the top of the maze to watch Bumblebee. Just as he was about to reach the end a pitfall opened up beneath him. In a panic, Bumblebee used his shoulders and feet to stop his descent and used his wheels to get back up. He exited the maze and fell on his back, panting heavily. He heard a light clapping and looked up to find Akuma standing silently next to Wasp's cage and clapping.

_"Well done young mech. I knew it was a good idea to bring you here. Very well, we're done for the day all of you, time to get back to your tent."_ At that, Niku pulled the scout to his feet and sheperded them all back to the tent they came from. Chi, meanwhile, had knelt on the floot next to where Bumblebee had collapsed and saw a dark purple liquid on the ground. She dipped her finger into it and put that finger in her mouth. WHen she tasted it her green optics lit up and she smiled a predatory smile.

"Seems like Master Akuma was right about him. Let's see what happens to him."

Ooh. Looks like the evil chick knows something. Bet ya' can't wait to find out what. I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!


	5. Growing Pains

Hello! Here's the next chapter of Dark Spark Circus. Seriously, one review per chapter people! Oh, and little info about the characters. Ao is the japanese word for blue and Aka is the word for red. That's why I named the chapter 'Red and Blue'. Anyways, here ya go. I own nothing yadda, yadda, yadda. Here ya go. * sigh *

"Whaddaya think Ratchet?" Sari asked as he looked at her purple splotched shoulder blades.

"I really don't know _what_ to make of it Sari. I've never seen anything like it before. Maybe it's just a part of your techno-organic growing process." the medic said tiredly. Sari sighed and hung her head.

Bumblebee leaned back against the cool bars of the cage and let the cold metal soothe his burning shoulders. Blackarachnia looked over at him and walked to where he was sitting. She crouched next to him and looked him in the eyes. "Alright, what's wrong with you? You've been acting like this all day and I've seen you fight. You don't act like this normally. What's the matter?" she asked as his blue eyes looked away from hers.

"My shoulders have just been hurting a lot today. At first I thought I just went into stasis in an uncomfortable position, but then..." he drifted off in mid-sentence and looked back down.

"Let me see."

Bumblebee complied and turned around. The femme's optics widened at the sight. Both of his shoulder blades were splotched a violent purple color with even darker flecks in the middle. She felt around them lightly with a feather light touch. She looked around at Blitzwing and said, "Hey, mind making some ice?" The triple charger, who had seen the purple from across the cage, blasted some into his hand and crushed it into pieces. Blackarachnia took the ice and put it into a small bag made of webbing. She took the cold bag and pressed it against Bumblebee's shoulders.

He intook a deep breath as the cold ice made contact with the hot metal of his back. Either it was just Starscream's imagination playing tricks, or those splotches had just gotten a little bump in the middle of each of them.

"So you honestly don't know what they are?" Prowl asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what they are too." Bulkhead said from the doorway.

"Like I said before, I've never seen anything like it before. And it's not in any of my medical records or text books." Ratchet said from the operating table where he was holding a bag of ice to Sari's back. It helped greatly as it soothed her hot skin. "Are you in pain?" Ratchet asked Sari.

"Not exactly" she said in an exhausted way. "It feels like something is-"

"-poking my back. Like someone's stabbing a sharp point." Bumblebee said.

"I honestly don't know what it is, but I guess we'll either see what it is or it'll just go away in time." Blackarachnia said.

"Will he being okay?" Jetfire/Jetstorm asked worriedly.

"Zat much, ve can only guezz. It may lazt a veek, a year, or an hour. Eizer vay, ve can only vait to zee vhat happens vhen eet happens."

"Mirror..." Bumblebee muttered as he tried to get up from his now stomach down position on the floor.

"No, you'd better not. It'll only hurt more if you see it. It's best if you don't." Blackarachnia said as she gently pushed him back down. He sighed and let himself be pushed to the floor.

"Why were we even brought here?" Bumblbee asked unexpectedly. Blitzwing froze and his face changed from Icy to Hothead.

"None of us know why we were brought here. All we know is, that we were all minding our own buisnesess when, all of a sudden, we were here."

"Do you think we'll find them?" Sari asked as she looked up at Jazz.

"Of course we will. We just gotta keep looking. Besides, even if they were captured, they're strong little dudes. If anyone can survive captivity it's those three." he replied reassuringly.

"I don't know about that. I know the twins can survive anything, they were trained by the Elite Guard to handle that. But that little bumbler? I give him two, maybe three solar cycles, tops." Sentinel was about to say more, but a silencing glare from Ultra Magnus made him keep his mouth shut.

"Why me though? I was nothing special. Just an ordinary kid." Bumblebee seemed close to tears and he tried his best to hold them back.

Blackarachnia sensed this by some, primitive maternal instinct and rubbed his back gently to calm him. "I wonder that too, none of us know why. We're just here." Just as she was about to stand up, Bumblebee let out a loud gasp as one of the spots on his back moved with a sickening squishy sound. The residents of the other cages rushed forward and grabbed the bars that seperated them from him. Something slightly pierced the metal and a strange purple liquid started leaking from the puncture.

"Ratchet, what's happening?" Prime yelled as Sari cried out in pain while more purple liquid leaked down her back.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't know!" he yelled back. He looked down at Sari as the poor girl ground her teeth to keep from screaming. Ratchet ran to a shelf and got his medical box. But, in a hurry, he lost his balance and fell back, spilling the contents all over the floor.

Blitzwing looked around the bare ground and saw what he needed. It was a small pile of webbing that Blackarachnia had left lying around. He picked some up in a hurry and wrapped it around his thumb. "Here! Bite on zis zo ju von't bite your glozza!" he yelled. The yellow scout opened his mouth and clamped down with his denta.

Blitzwing grimaced at the slight pain and fell back as some of the liquid struck him in the face. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN here..." Chi's shrill voice died down as she took in the scene before her. She rushed forward and reached through the field like it was nothing. She picked Bumblebee up off the ground slightly so his back was vertical. Something poked out of the purple spots and she let him fall back to the ground.

Sari fell back on her hands and knees when Ratchet let her go. Whatever it was quickly popped out of her back and opened up.

"!"

"!"

They both screamed into the night as pairs of glistening, metal wings sprouted from their backs.

Well, whaddaya think? If it seemed a little rushed, I'm sorry. I got the idea from a scene I watched from this one anime 'Haibane Renmei'. I think it fit in pretty well, doncha' think? Anyways, I hope ya' liked it. Please review, but remember, constructive criticism helps build, but flames destroy. I just made that up. I think it applies to both stories and the real world. Anyways, hope ya liked it. Please review. Bye ya'll!


	6. Comfirmation and Gure Nightmate

Hello all! I'm writing as fast as I can but the updates may be a bit later as now I'll be working as a Counselor In Training at the local day camp. Also I need the time to catch up on my other 'fics. Just a warning. Also, thanks for reviewing to those who did. I'm in much better spirits than I was a day or two ago. Anyways, I own nothing, here we goooo!

Bumblebee lay there and panted heavily before just taking in one big breath and passing out cold. Chi stared down at him with those green, tiger-like eyes and withdrew her arm from the cage. She then turned tail and left the tent with the young scout covered with the purple fluids he had bled during his harrowing experience. Blackarachnia grabbed a bucket and cleaned his wounds much as she did the first day he came.

Chi walked into a dark tent with no light inside whatsoever. She walked up to a throne in the middle of the structure and bowed deeply on her knees. "It's happened master. You were right, he is one of them. He's already sprouted his growths. He is a tori." she said as she kept her head bowed.

_"Hmmm. He's progressing faster than I thought he would. Are you sure that he was the one who you encountered in your yume?"_ he asked curiously.

"Yes master. We're sure it was him. Only the male part of the twins can communicate through his dreams like that. He's the one. He's the Muso-ka." Azuma took this in a minute and pulled out a small black pouch.

_"Take this and slip it into his energon. Then we will see if it really is him."_

"Right away master." With that she waltzed gracefully out of the room, careful not to make a small tear in the bag. She opened the bag, only to discover it was full of a fine powder that was as black as a starless and moonless night at midnight. She slipped it into one of the cubes of energon and carried out the tray. She made sure to give that particular cube to the barely awake scout. She even stayed a few seconds longer than she normally would have to make sure he drank the whole cube dry. When she was sure he had drunk every drop, she left the tent to tell Azuma.

Meanwhile, Sari had passed out too, but she was soon placed on a soft bed as soon as her new wings were cleaned. Professor Sumdac came as soon as he had heard what had happened. He didn't say anything but instead gathered his sleeping daughter up in a gentle, fatherly hug. She made a slight, pleased sound in her sleep at her father's touch.

Ratchet and the others stood in the hall as they listened to Isaac try to comfort his sleeping adopted daughter. Sentinel and Ironhide seemed slightly bemused by his behavior and left as soon as he got the chance. Meanwhile, Jazz and Blurr stayed to comfort the stress that was building in the scientist as best they could.

Bumblebee fell asleep again only a few minutes after he had drunk his energon. Blackarachnia didn't feel comfortable looking at him, curled up in a tight ball with his new wings stretched around him. So she crept over to him, quiet as a spider, and laid down next to him and wrap her arms around him. She didn't know how long she was there, all she knew was, she fell asleep into one of the worst, no, _the worst_ nightmare of her life.

Prowl had finally felt the call of peaceful stasis overcome his circuts and allowed it to bring him into it withought a struggle. He managed to drag himself into his room before laying down. He was in stasis before his head even hit the berth with a soft clang.

Prowl and Blackarachnia found themselves in the middle of what seemed to be a large and rather imposing manor house. They looked at each other, surprised, and were even more surprised to find Sari sitting on Prowl's shoulder, new wings and all. She looked as confused as them, if not a bit more. They heard a noise and turned, only to see Starscream, Blitzwing, and Bumblebee standing and looking at them. Just as Prowl was about to say something, a flash turned the room dark for a minute, and when the light came back, everyone was gone. Prowl looked around and walked into a room connected to the one he was in, and was greeted by someone trilling notes. He then heard them speaking a strange language. Even though he didn't know the language they were speaking, it was like someone was putting the translation he could understand into his head.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-_

_Shitagatte, kido shinakereba naranai wareware wa. _So, shall we begin?

He looked behind him and saw Bumblebee with Sari on his shoulder. But, on a closer look he saw it wasn't Sari and Bumblebee, but they looked like they could be twins. The 'bot that looked like Bumblebee was actually a femme. The only way you might be able to tell the difference if they were standing side by side is if you noticed that Bumblebee's horns were slightly larger than hers and her frame was slightly smaller and more delicate than his.

The human on her shoulder was a boy. He had the same stunning blue eyes and flaming red hair. Only he had no cleavage and just muscles and he didn't have his long hair up in pigtails. Plus, the human boy didn't have wings. Instead they both had what seemed to be rabbit ears sticking from the tops of their heads. They also had patches of white in random places. Prowl then heard some sort of strange fast paced music playing and when he looked again he saw the real Bumblebee and Sari kneeling at their look-a-likes' feet and kissing their hands, Prowl was shocked to see that this Bumblebee had wings exactly like Sari's. Then, they started singing.

_Katsute betsu no basho ni, nan-nin mo, chokumen suru y__ūki ga aku ōkoku no jikan ni shita._There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face.

_Soshite, j__ōgi no on'nanoko wa totemo dake 14-sai no chīsana ōjo o imideshita!_ And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

_Ōku no kagu wa, kanojo no sumai o, nite iruda kanojo no__chūjitsuna shimo be chirabaddakara kitto shimeshita._So many furnitures littered her abode, her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed.

_Josefin wa nani kanojo no uma no namaedatta, sekai no subete no tomi wa, kanojo ga nani o shuch__ō shite itadesu._Josephine was what her horse was named, all the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

_Anata wa okane de wa nai osoroshii kotoda mijikainara, ch__ōdo hito o moji retsu ni chiratsuka serukara sore o toru._If you're short on money that's no fearful thing, just take it from those who you dangle on a string.

_Hito wa, anata wa watashi no gaun seiton o suru watashi o daun sa seru suru kanji ni. _To those who feel they want to bring me down, you will tidy up my gown.

Prowl then saw Bumblebee and Sari each holding daggers. They closed in on what appeared to be Starscream with a human female on his shoulder. Only this was no ordinary human, she had parts of a feline peppered on her frame. The two that he had known so well closed in with sadistic smiles and raised the daggers as the decepticon and human looked up in actual fear. Just as they brought the daggers down everything went black and he heard that strange femme speak again.

_Kon, watashi ni kussuru. _Now, bow to me.

Then he saw the four dancing. Bumblebee with the one that looked like him and Sari vice-versa. They seemed to be doing a sort of strange dance as fast-paced as the music that was going on.

_Karafuruna unmei no hairetsu to aku no hana, chakujitsu ni saku. _Evil flowers, steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom.

_Shikashi, karera ga taizai shitai kanji zass__ō ga, karera wa shinudarou to watashi wa tonikaku onaji mono o tabe._But the weeds who feel that they want to stay, they'll just die and feed me the same anyway.

Prowl then found himself in the middle of a busy town square right behind the seemingly twin-like quartet. He then looked up and saw what appeared to be Blitzwing with a human on his shoulder with Blackarachnia who had no human with her. THe human on Blitzwing's shoulder was a male and he was just like the human female he had seen with Starscream but instead he had the parts of a dog.

_Ōjo wa ao no hijō ni kanojo no fan de wa nai otoko,-ai o kaisai shimashita._The princess held a love for a man, of blue who wasn't very much her fan.

_Shikashi, sono kawari-me shinju no y__ō ni kagayaite ita midori no rinjin no on'nanoko o eranda._But instead chose his neighbors girl, of green whose eyes shone like a pearl.

Prowl saw Bumblebee and Sari come to them and lean in. Prowl gasped when he heard what she had said.

_Heya mita koto ga nai kare ni, midori no kuni o dainashi ni suru toyuu. _And said to him in a room not seen, ruin the country of green.

_Hitobito no j__ūtaku wa, jimen ni wa, mohaya oto o tateruto hijō ni ōku no koe o moyashite ita._Houses of the people were burned to the ground, so many voices would no longer make a sound.

_Son'nani itami o ukete ita hitobito wa, korosa reta 1 kara d__ōjō o shutoku dekimasendeshita._ The people who had suffered so much pain, didn't get pity from the one who had slain.

He then looked on in horror as he was put in a forest where he saw Blackarachnia staring at a burning city. He then turned as she looked and saw Bumblebee and Sari in the bushes. Prowl saw oil tears dripping down the scout's face as he lashed forward and stabbed her in the spark with the dagger he had used earlier. He then found himself back inside the castle and heard her say offhandedly,

_Ā, sore wa tītaimu._ Oh, it's teatime.

Prowl watched as they did the same intricate dance they had done the first time, almost as if they were born to do it. As he watched he also saw as he was inexplicably moved again, Blitzwing standing in a field over-looking the burning green city with that blue-haired human on his shoulder. He was in Hothead mode and the human had an evil scowl on his face. The scene changed again as they were in a room, the two soaked in rain in front of an open door with a green scarf in Blitzwing's hand.

Starscream stood there with an evilly angry look on his face with the female on his shoulder wearing an identical expression. They were then in the town square, surrounded by a mob of angry townsfolk. Starscream and his human raised their swords and led an attack followed by Blitzwing and his human who led the attacking villagers.

_Ōjo o taosu ni wa, no yōidattaga, hitobito wa mohaya karera no masuku o chakuyō suru koto ga dekimasu._ To defeat the princess was no easy task, but the people could no longer wear their mask.

_Tori no mure no y__ō ni, karera ga shi, chikaku ni 2tsu kyodaina akai yōhei o rīdo shite ita._Like flocks of birds they were lead by, two mighty red mercenaries into the nigh.

_Subete no ikari wa nenkan, ima mo ky__ōfu sezu ni shōhi o kōchiku shita._ All the anger had built up over the years, now consumed them without any fears.

_Shikashi,-gun wa, midori no sens__ō kara gyakutai sa re, karera no kōgeki de wa nai ōku no zatsuyō nodeatta._But the army was battered from the green war, their attacks were not much of a chore.

_Karera wa d__ōhō o saibansho ni kakoma rete ochi, kōmuin no kyori, jikan wa mijikai hashitta._Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court, the servants ran away as time was short.

Prowl saw a quick bit of hurried conversation between the four and some how it seemed that the Sari and Bumblebee had somehow switched places with the other two. The princess walked to the door and waited as Bumblebee and Sari, crying hard, ran out the back-door. As the princess and her human stood there peacefully as the armies broke down the door.

_Ritoru josei hime wa, tatakai o motarasudarou, kanojo wa saish__ū-teki ni yoru ni hokaku sa reta._ Little woman princess would not pose a fight, and she was finally captured in the night.

She spoke as a sword was pointed at her throat and Prowl noticed a slight change in her voice. It seemed just a tad lower than it was earlier on, she and her human seemed to have a slight smile that was unseeable to the normal optic.

_Anata wa kono y__ōna shitsureina hito ne!_You're such a disrespectful man!

_Katsute betsu no basho ni, nan-nin mo, chokumen suru y__ūki ga aku ōkoku no jikan ni shita._There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face.

_Soshite, j__ōgi no on'nanoko wa totemo dake 14-sai no chīsana ōjo o imideshita__._ And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

_Kanojo wa 3tsu no o de no kurokku wa, ky__ōkai no kane ga tokku to hibiita shobatsu sa reta._She was to be punished at three o' clock, when the church bells resounded with a tock.

_Katsute wa __ōzokudatta hito wa, keimusho ni wa chūsei-shin to taikutsu shite ita._The person who was once royalty, was bored in jail with no loyalty.

_Saish__ū-teki ni kita toki, kanojo ni kyōkai no kane de wanaku rame natta._At the time that eventually came, the church bells to her sounded rather lame.

_Gunsh__ū no kao o sagashite nakereba, kanojo wa shuraudo no me de itta..._Without looking to the faces of the crowd, she said with eyes in a shroud...

Prowl soon found himself in the middle of the square again as he looked up at the princess and her human on their seperate gallows. Prowl looked next to him and saw his young friends standing next to him and crying their optics out with utter sadness, before he realized something. The two standing next to him were not Sari and Bumblebee, it was actually the princess and her human, and Bumblebee and Sari were the ones about to be executed. Before Prowl could even make a sound, the two said...

_Ā, sore wa tītaimu._ Oh, it's teatime.

Then the blade swung down.

_Karafuruna unmei no hairetsu to aku no hana, chakujitsu ni saku. _Evil flowers, steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom.

_Ma no hitobito wa kanojo no 2-banme no kangae mo naku hanasu no musume waru kanojo ga nani o motomete ita uketotta. _Now the people speak of her without a second thought, the daughter of evil recieved what she had sought.

Prowl woke up with a start and immediately jumped to the roof and went to the med-bay. Sari was there, and still very much online according to Ratchet's scanners. Prowl sighed quietly and went back to his own room. He fell asleep dearly hoping that he wouldn't have another nightmare like that.

Blackarachnia, Blitzwing, Ao, Aka, and Starscream awoke at the same time. They all immediately looked at the mech in Blackarachnia's arms. None of them noticed that the others were awake and shook their heads and fell back asleep.

They were rudely awoken again a few short hours afterwards by Niku coming in. He placed someone inside the cage and left. Bumblebee, who was the least tired, looked and saw that it was another human. Only she had two extra pairs of legs hanging limply in the same spots as Blackarachnia, they were even spider legs! She also had a sharp pair of fangs sticking from the corners of her mouth and bright teal hair.

"It truly is him." Chi said as she bowed before Akuma. "And, we have found the last three. The show will be ready to begin soon."

_"Excellent. Find them and get them to the others."_

"Yes Sir"

_"Hm hm hm hmmm. At last, soon they shall all be back where they belong, with us."_

Ohhh. Creepy! I really hope this will last you until I update this story again, I _really_ have to update my other stories. See ya soon! Bye! Please review!


	7. Mirror Image

Sorry this took so long, I've had a nasty case of writer's block lately, but now I'm better. Well, mostly anyways. So, no pointless rant today, here's the next capter.

After the human woke up, the cage's residents went through the now familiar pattern of introducing themselves to the girl, whom they now knew her name was Gure. The days went on as they continued a daily pattern set out by their captors. Get up, go do whatever they were supposed to do in the big tent, go back to the cages, eat energon, fall asleep. Over the course of days, Bumblebee found he could do something amazing, he found he could use his new wings to fly.

He swooped and ducked easily through the course as if it was made for him. Somehow, this all seemed strangely familiar. Not like his usual routine with the others, but like something like this had all happened before. It felt strange, and left him with a sort of empty feeling, like something was missing. Then, about a week later, it happened.

They were all asleep again, it always seemed like it happened while they were sleeping. But instead of the newcomers being unconscious and silent, they were awake and struggling. It was two, a femme and a human male. Niku was forcing the femme into the cage, allowing a rude awakening to the cage's residents, and the human was in Chi's hand, trying his best to wiggle out of the robot's hand. Chi simply tossed the human into the cage and Niku picked the femme off the ground and forcefully threw her into the cage before sealing it shut. The two pounded on the bars of the cage, though the two dark 'bots just ignored them.

They finally stopped and turned to see the other residents of the cage. The femme made Bumblebee gasp when he saw her. She looked almost exactly like him! They had the same horns, paint-job, and eyes. Only, while Bumblebee had wings, she had rabbit ears, and from what Wasp could see, a bushy tail. The human that came with her also had the same animal features, but he looked almost exactly like Sari. They stared at each other for a long while until she finally uttered a single word.

"Brother?" It was more a breath than a word, but Bumblebee still heard it. She had called him brother, but he didn't even know who she was. She lunged forward and tightly embraced him, stroking his wings as she put her face into his chest. "Oh brother, it's been so long! I knew we would find you eventually, and we have! Though I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"Umm, who are you?" Those words stopped the femme short and she whipped up her head to look at him. She stared at him with disbelief, and, was that hurt in her optics?

"You... you don't remember me? Or him?" Her eyes were filled with horror and denial.

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea who you are." the femme broke away from him and looked at the other prisoners. Suddenly, a pang of intense sadness stabbed through Bumblebee's spark. He didn't understand, he had nothing to be sad about, but he suddenly felt unexplicably pained and saddened.

He looked at the femme as she dragged herself to a corner and placed her head in her arms. Could it be that he was feeling what she was? He walked slowly to her and knelt down next to her. "Look" he said, "I'm sorry. I really have no memory of having known you. I may have hurt your feelings, but I was just being honest... My name is Bumblebee" He held out his hand and smiled slightly. She looked from his hand to his face and slowly stretched out hers.

"Lightmoon" she said before grasping his hand. The moment their hands made contact a violent shock coursed through both of them, causing them to jerk away from each other.

"What was that!" Bumblebee shouted as he recovered his senses. At that moment, Chi sauntered into the tent and left the flap wide open, so sunlight streamed into the room. Wasp squinted and backed away from the light, covering his face with his hands.

"Good news all, the show will begin soon. There will only be a few days necessary to prepare for the show, so get ready, it will be the best thing you'll ever see." She left the tent not a second after she had finished, letting the flap swing shut behind her.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just had to get this done. Sorry if it's not good enough for some of your standards, but I'm trying my best. Please don't flame me if you do review, hope you liked it at least.


	8. Fairy Tales

Okay, I'm back and writing! I'm hoping that you people like what I've got in store. I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the Vocaloid songs used in this 'fic. Hope it's good.

Bumblebee woke up slowly, his optics still slightly blurry as he adjusted to being awake. He stretched his arms and wings out as he uncurled himself from the ball he had rolled into during the night. He glanced next to him and saw the slightly blurry figure of the strange 'bot who claimed to be his twin sister. It made sense when he thought about it, they looked so much alike, well, aside from the wings and rabbit ears. As his optics finally completely adjusted and his vision sharpened, he saw something he never would have expected.

The occupants of the four cages were more than halved. The dinobots, Wasp, the Jet-twins, and almost all of the Starscream clones except for Slipstream were gone. He reached a hand up to scratch his head, and stopped cold when he felt something above it. He felt it and grabbed ahold of it. He plucked it out of the air and brought it to his face so he could look at it. It was like a big gold ring, but he had absolutely no idea where it came from. He shrugged it off and threw it through the bars of the cage. He slowly reached through the bars of the cage and gently tapped Aka on her head.

The reaction was so fast he barely had time to dodge. The second he touched the human, Starscream's optics snapped open and the seeker struck at the scout with his claw-like hands. The tip of his clawed finger missed Bumblebee's face by mere centimeters. The scout stumbled back and just barely stopped himself before he hit the electric bars outer of the cage. The small scuffle awoke Lightmoon and her human, whom Bumblebee now knew as Usagi.

Once Starscream had realized it was just him, the seeked glared at him and sat back where he was. Blackarachnia, who had been awakened during the scuffle, rubbed her optics then gave him a strange look. "What is that above your head?" she asked. Bumblebee put his hand above his hand, and brought back down the same strange object he had just tossed away. He started when he saw it, then tossed it through the bars again. At this moment, Lightmoon, Usagi, Blitzwing, Ao, and Gure awoke as well. Gure stretched her long, pale arms and leaned backwards to stretch out her back. She took a look at Bumblebee and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is there a halo floating above your head?" On instinct, Bumblebee snatched the offending object from the air above his head and threw it away again. When Chi walked in, she narrowed her tiger-like optics and grabbed Bumblebee's wing through the bars of the cage. She dug her sharp fingertips into the sensitive metal of his wings as she grabbed the halo from above his head. She released his wing which now had small scratches on it that were dripping energon and used both hands to grasp the golden halo. With a sneer on her normally cordial face, she broke the object cleanly in two and threw them to the side. When the deed was finished, she resumed her normal expression and walked back out into the sunlight.

~~~~page-break~~~~

Sari sighed deeply as she leaned against the bookshelf of the med-bay. Prowl, who was there because of his complaints of being unable to get stasis, was sitting on the medical berth which happened to be close to the shelf. Sari leaned back against a book and looked down at her shoes. In desperation of something to do, she turned around and tried to read the titles of the books behind her. Of course they were in Cybertronian, so she had absolutely no idea what they said. She was just browsing when she stopped at one book in particular. She still couldn't understand the title, but something just drew her to the book.

"Hey Prowl, could you tell me the title of this book?" Prowl glanced to where Sari was pointing and pulled the book off the shelf while Sari flitted towards him with her wings and landed on his shoulder. "The Princess and her Servant. This is a tale that older 'bots tell to sparklings."

"Do you think you could read it to me?" Prowl looked confused at this request, but instead of questioning why she wanted this, he opened the book and began reading.

"_Once, in a small, secluded part of Cybertron, there was a large kingdom. This kingdom was led by a single ruler, their queen. She was a beautiful, charming thing. Her looks made every autobot and decepticon in the land madly jealous."_

"Wait, wait, wait. Decepticons **and** Autobots?"

"This story is supposed to take place before the great war between the two fractions began. Though, you have to remember, this is still a sparkling's story. Don't be too surprised if some things in the story seem improbable." Sari nodded in understanding and Prowl took this as a sign to go on reading.

The story was more than anything Sari could have ever expected. It went on about a pair of twins, one a female decepticon, the ruler of the kingdom, and the other a male autobot, her loyal servant. The two had been separated at birth because of the kingdom's hierarchy. Each mech and femme in the kingdom had strange creatures that they bonded with and kept with them, almost like pets. The femme had chosen a boy, he had strange growths on his head that resembled rabbit ears. Her twin had, by some cruel twist of irony, chosen the boy's twin sister, who had the wings of a bird.

After only a few years, the previous ruler off-lined under rather mysterious circumstances and the princess took control of the kingdom. Once she moved up from princess to queen, the kingdom fell under the weight of her iron-fisted rule. Those who supported her openly and truly, she rewarded. But those who dared to defy her or openly tried to de-throne her, she had her brother and his pet dispose of them. During a later time, the queen found herself in love with a man from another kingdom, an extremely proud man with a dog-like creature for a companion. Unfortunately, he was already engaged to another femme from yet another kingdom, a half-organic half-autobot femme who had an insect-like companion with emerald green hair with her.

The queen would not stand for this and, in a fit of jealous rage, ordered her troops to besiege the other femme's kingdom. The last blow was struck when she sent her twin to do the final act and had him murder the femme. These acts were soon discovered by the mech from the other kingdom, and he knew what had to be done. He found the most skilled fighters outside the normal military, and hired them to help his troops assassinate the queen. Luckily for him, the assassin and his creature were open disapprovers of the queen's actions and orders and immediately agreed to help. Not only had they been in hiding for a few years by then, but they had also been the targets of a failed assassination attempt by her majesty's most loyal servant, and they had a taste for blood.

The queen's army was too battered from the war, and so, they were defeated easily by the uprisings of the townsfolk. The queen knew her time of reckoning had come, so she and her companion creature walked up to the mech and his assassin friend when the castle doors had been broken down. The very next day, at exactly three o' clock, she was executed, along with the creature she was bound with. Her brother and his creature were never found, along with her servants and warriors. But, they still said that once, the twins appeared as apparitions on a beach not far from the castle, then disappeared into the night.

Sari was dumbstruck by the nature of the story and muttered to herself, "Kind of like a Grimm fairy tale."

"What was that?" Prowl asked as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"Nothing." Sari stared off into space as she thought long and hard about the story. She didn't know why, but it just seemed so familiar. Eerily familiar.


End file.
